


Glorfindel Steals Time Off

by AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond and his wife go on a picnic, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, and drags Erestor to their rooms, so Glorfindel takes the excuse, where he proceeds to thoroughly ravish him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord of Imladris is gone on a picnic with his wife, so Glorfindel decides that he's going to 'help' Erestor out by showing him something *much* more pleasureable than working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorfindel Steals Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, please! :)

“Erestor!”

The Chief Counselor stopped as he heard his name being called frantically. A huge stack of rolled parchments from the Second Age was stacked in his arms, and he watched warily as it teetered, the settled again. Letting out a relieved sigh, he raised his voice to answer the other elf. “In here.”

“Oh, good!” The door to the main library burst open and Glorfindel shot in, his golden hair in disarrayed wild waves. “Erestor!” he exclaimed. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Erestor decided not to pay too close attention as he edged over to the nearest desk and carefully set down the pile of parchments. Smiling in satisfaction, he turned back to his lover, who was nearing him quickly. “How may I help you, Glorfindel?”

“Quickly! You have to come with me!” Glorfindel grabbed the adviser’s left hand and yanked him out of the library, then down the halls. Erestor had to lift his heavy black robes with his other hand in order to keep up, but he still had to take two strides for Glorfindel’s one.

“Slow down,” said Erestor in exasperation, not noticing that they were nearing his and Glorfindel’s rooms. He had already run through all of the terrible scenarios that would cause Glorfindel to be like this, and finally decided that it was just another excited craze that his lover had gone on.

“Yes, yes,” Glorfindel agreed, eventually stopping in front of a large arched door. He twisted the doorknob and shoved it open, then tugged Erestor inside. Slamming the door shut behind them both and locking it, he immediately pushed Erestor into the bedchamber, then toward the large soft bed.

“What are you doing?” Erestor protested as Glorfindel literally scooped him up and tossed him among the bed-sheets. “It’s the middle of the day – I have work to do!”

“Elrond and Celebrían have taken Arwen and the twins down to the river for a picnic, and Lindir is amusing everyone in the Hall of Fire since our Lord is gone for an hour. We have plenty of time, meleth.” As he was speaking, Glorfindel was tugging of his tunic, then his undershirt and was finally getting to his leggings.

Erestor watched with wide eyes, his dark irises standing out against his pale skin. “But I have – there’s a…a letter to write and –” He never got to finish, as Glorfindel leapt on the bed with him and immediately covered him with his large, warm body. Erestor used his last protest, pushing feebly at Glorfindel’s chest to show that he wasn’t utterly compliant, then he just whimpered as Glorfindel set to yanking his clothes off.

“Glorfindel!” Erestor complained when the buttons on his undershirt tore.

“Sorry,” said Glorfindel, not sounding apologetic in the least. He tossed the shirt somewhere in a corner and slid down Erestor’s slender body, then tried to figure out how to untie the knots that held the laces of his lover’s leggings together. He managed it after a long, excruciating moment, and Erestor lifted his hips compliantly as Glorfindel jerked them off.

“A little eager, aren’t you?” Erestor gasped when Glorfindel immediately bent and enfolded his suddenly throbbing length in his mouth. The Balrog-slayer didn’t answer, instead sucking long and hard as he heard the sound he was waiting for – a low, pitiful keen released from Erestor’s throat as he tried to thrust upwards into the welcoming warmth. Glorfindel chuckled, and the vibrations made Erestor’s whimper rise to new heights. Glorfindel didn’t let his lover move his hips, though, holding them down with his hands and swallowing the hot shaft deep in his throat.

After only a few more minutes of the torture, Glorfindel felt Erestor tense beneath him and shudder, signifying the oncoming orgasm. Glorfindel immediately pulled back, grinning when Erestor moaned in disagreement, trying to draw him back down.

“Don’t tease,” gasped Erestor, hating his lover at that moment. Glorfindel just laughed, leaning over and pulling Erestor into a deep kiss that lasted until both were utterly breathless.

“You are so cruel,” Erestor said when they broke apart. His soft lips were wet and swollen from the lingering kiss, and his ebony hair disarrayed all over the pillows. Glorfindel bent to kiss him again, hot and heady and long. When that ended, Glorfindel nibbled at his lover’s pale neck for a moment – he could never resist it – then parted Erestor’s legs and ran his hands up and down the sensitive inner thighs.

“Still ready from last night?” Glorfindel asked, just to make sure. He would never hurt Erestor, no matter how much his own length was pulsating.

“Of course I am,” Erestor sniped, then hissed when Glorfindel’s fingers teased his opening. “And from this morning too. You are insatiable –” His mock-angry tirade was cut off when Glorfindel reached up and placed three fingers in his mouth, between those saucy red lips. Erestor immediately pulled the fingers completely into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and giving Glorfindel the most heated look he could muster.

Glorfindel barely held in a moan of his own at the sight. Before he could do something that he might regret, he pulled his fingers out and ran them down Erestor’s heaving chest, dipping briefly into his navel, then, skirting the weeping arousal, slid down his lover’s thighs and up into the irresistible crease. He nudged the still partially loosened opening, and Erestor spread his legs even further, invitingly and hopefully. No one could refuse that offer – though if anyone ever tried to do what Glorfindel was about to do next, the Balrog-slayer would personally skin them alive – so Glorfindel ran his eyes up Erestor’s beautiful form and met lust-darkened onyx eyes. Keeping Erestor’s gaze, he slid in the first finger, then, finding that it was loose enough, pushed the second in as well. He twisted and scissored those fingers, feeling heady pleasure rush through him at the tight warmth that slipped around his fingers and the desperate gasps that came from Erestor’s mouth. A few minutes were all it took for him to slide the third finger to join the first two, and then completely prepare his lover.

There was no describing that sounds that came from Erestor’s lips when Glorfindel made the next move; namely, tug his fingers out quickly, line his throbbing erection up with Erestor’s stretched hole, then snap his hips forward and plunge into the welcoming warmth. Glorfindel himself let out a low, long moan, trying to keep from climaxing right away. Stars tingled in the sides of his vision, but he restrained it forcefully, keeping from moving any more while Erestor adjusted to his considerable girth.

Erestor keened when the fast entrance brushed alongside his prostrate, sending sparks of pleasure flying through him. His head fell back, losing Glorfindel’s dark blue eyes, and he gasped, clenching involuntarily around Glorfindel. “Move!” the adviser hissed, lifting up to meet with Glorfindel.

Glorfindel took in a shuddering breath and decided he had waited long enough. He pulled out slowly, then slid back in little by little. When he was all the way in, his hips meeting the inside of Erestor’s thighs, he started to gradually slide back again, but he felt a sudden movement and Erestor had arched up, driving Glorfindel deep into him. Both released long groans, and Glorfindel chose that enough was enough. He snapped his hips back, then drove in as soon as his head neared the outside. Erestor obviously approved, pushing up to meet each thrust. 

Glorfindel kept it hard and fast until he felt his impeding orgasm coming, his length jerking inside the heated opening. Then Glorfindel pulled Erestor up, continuing to thrust slowly and sweetly, hitting Erestor’s prostrate with each lunge. He captured his lover’s lips in a swift kiss, then lay them both back down and continued pounding into the tight, hot hole. Right as he sensed that he was about to explode, he reached between them and tugged twice on Erestor’s own leaking arousal.

Erestor came first, howling something that sounded like Glorfindel’s name, spurting warm seed between them, and tightening fiercely around Glorfindel. Immediately after he felt warmth flood his inside as Glorfindel reached the peak himself. The warrior buried his head in Erestor’s neck, catching the pale skin and pulling it between his teeth in a fierce love bite. Erestor trembled with aftershocks; Glorfindel had enough remaining sense to roll sideways right before he collapsed on top of his lover.

They lay like that, legs still entwined, Glorfindel’s shaft still inside Erestor, and arms thrown over each other. Long minutes later, Glorfindel finally lifted his head and grinned fuzzily at Erestor. “Now wasn’t that better than boring ‘work’?”

Erestor apparently still had the strength to punch Glorfindel in the shoulder, but it wasn’t very hard. “Incorrigible rake,” he muttered, lying limp in Glorfindel’s arms. Glorfindel laughed, then he lifted a muscular leg and rubbed it provocatively against Erestor’s shaft. He was quite pleased when the body member responded immediately, hardening slightly.

“Mm,” Glorfindel approved, feeling his own length stiffen inside Erestor’s warm body. The adviser groaned and moved his head slightly, tugging at Glorfindel’s lower lip and then licking along the warrior’s strong jaw line. The result was instantaneous – Glorfindel moaned his delight, then thrust shallowly against Erestor. He was gratified to feel Erestor’s length harden completely, prodding against his stomach.

“I see that I’m not the only incorrigible one,” Glorfindel teased.

Erestor managed to extract his arms from Glorfindel’s and rolled the warrior over, straddling him. This position caused Glorfindel to subsequently go further inside him, and Erestor hissed in pleasure while Glorfindel closed his eyes at the exquisite sensation.

“Incorrigible, my rear,” Erestor muttered, placing his hands on Glorfindel’s broad chest to keep him up. Glorfindel chuckled. “Your rear is indeed incorrigible – and also quite delectable.”

Erestor might have considered smacking him right then, but he was distracted by Glorfindel rolling his hips and touching that one sweet spot. He cried out and Glorfindel laughed, doing it again. Within seconds they were too involved to talk.


End file.
